scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a fictional character in the animated television series Scooby Doo. He was voiced by Casey Kasem up to the newest series, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!. Biography Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers is 6 feet 3 inches tall, 16 years old and was born in late July, according to one of the Scooby Doo Mystery Books written and published from the late 90s to the early 00s.. History Shaggy closely reflects the 1960s era in which the original "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" series was created, particularly in his manner of speaking (he often punctuates his sentences with the word "like") and his appearance—he is lanky, with bushy brown hair and a rough goatee, and typically wears a green T-shirt and bell bottoms. Thus, he embodies elements of both the early-60s beatnik, and the late-60s hippie. In fact, the primary inspiration for the character came from Maynard G. Krebs, a beatnik character played by Bob Denver in the early 60s sitcom "The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis ". Though he was once depicted wearing a red winter jacket and blue jeans in the episode "Watt A Shocking Ghost". Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have nearly insatiable appetites, as well as tendencies towards goofing off and cowardice. Due to these similarities, Shaggy typically treats Scooby as a normal person rather than his pet. Shaggy uses his catch phrase "Zoinks!" whenever he's surprised or scared, which is frequently. Although usually considered a coward, Shaggy often proves useful in ferreting out the "monsters" and "ghosts" that are usually at the heart of the gang's mysteries, sometimes inadvertently, and sometimes by reluctantly acting as "live bait" for a trap, providing a necessary distraction for their eventual capture. Shaggy also has, disguise and ventriloquism skills as well as being athletic, which often helps the gang. Disguises A running gag of the character is that Shaggy and Scooby often get into costume character to fool their attackers. Atsinf12.jpg|With Velma and Scooby as Tarzan Jane and Cheetah Mmmu25.jpg|''caption needed'' Acfsd25.jpg|Scooby as a masthead Wanfak25.jpg|caption needed Voice Actors Casey Kasem payed Shaggy for a time where Shaggy was portrayed as a vegetarian, by request of Kasem, who is a vegan. In the past, Shaggy had a tendency to overeat and eat anything he could. Kasem disagreed with this portrayal, and in 1995 he walked out on the role when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were to be portrayed in a Burger King commercial. He also did this because the producers of Scooby Doo would not turn shaggy into a vegan, which Kasem was. Therefore he quit, later to rejoin the crew when they allowed shaggy to be a vegeterian, only ten years later, in the series "What's New, Scooby-Doo?". Scott Innes and Billy West briefly took over the role in several of the direct-to-video films produced in the late 1990s and early 2000s. In the two live-action Scooby Doo movies, he is played by Matthew Lillard. In the "Scooby Doo" TV series, "Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!", Scott Menville voices the role, and Shaggy is no longer a vegetarian and his excessive eating habits have returned. In 2010 , the new Scooby-Doo series "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated" has launched its pilot episode on April , and Matthew Lillard who have potrayed Shaggy Rogers for the first two Scooby-Doo Movies has been selected to voice Shaggy Rogers in the new series. Catchphrases *''"Zoinks!"'' *''"Like, no way man!"'' *''"T-t-t-th-th-the ghost!"'' *''"What is it, Scoob?"'' *''"How about a snack, Scoob?"'' *''"Scoob! old friend, old buddy, old pal!"'' *''"Scooby Doo, where are you?"'' *''"Groovy!"'' *''"Like HEEELLLP!!!!" Family & Relatives *Samuel Rogers and Anne Rogers: "Mom and Pops". Shaggy's father is a police officer. At one point, Shaggy's parents lived in Plymouth, Massachusetts. *Maggie Rogers1: Shaggy's sister. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, she is portrayed as a baby named "Sugey" (pronounced SHOO-gee), which was possibly Maggie's nickname. *Wilfred: Maggie's fiancee/husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. *Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. *Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew - he has the same appetite. Not surprisingly he keeps his most precious possession (food) in a safe! *Great Uncle Nat: Shaggy's great-uncle. *Shagbert (Shaggy from livingston): Shaggy's Scottish cousin from the band jakata.needed *Fearless Shagaford: Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency (see Fearless Fosdick) *Betty Lou Shaggbilly: Shaggy's Southern cousin, a hillbilly. *Uncle Beauregard: Shaggy's Southern Civil-war era uncle, deceased. *Uncle Albert Shaggleford: in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, the two live in the mansion of this nanotechnology researcher. *McBaggy Rogers, a Pilgrim who came to Plymouth, Massachusetts aboard the Mayflower in 1620. Note: 1. In A Pup Named Scooby Doo, Shaggy is shown to have an infant sister named "Sugey", presumably a younger version of Maggie (which would make "Sugey" a nickname). However, the difference between the two siblings' ages in Pup seems greater than the difference when both are older (i.e., Maggie apparently aged at a faster rate over the ensuing years than Shaggy did). A similar phenomenon is found in the popular comic strip Peanuts, where Sally was aged from infancy to being a year or two younger than her brother Charlie Brown. Relationships (girlfriends) *Googie: Shaggy's girlfriend on "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf" *Crystal: A hippie girl who turned out to be an alien on "Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" *Mary Jane: She caught Shaggy's eye on the live action film "Scooby-Doo" she turned out to be allergic to dogs. *Rachel: a past girlfriend on "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" Valentine episode. *Meadow: A hippie on "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" Who broke his heart being the cat creature. *Mei Ling: A chinese girl in "What's New, Scooby-Doo?", episode "Block Long Hong Kong Terror". *Madelyn Dinkley: On "Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo", Madelyn, the younger sister of Velma, had a huge crush on Shaggy. In the end Shaggy liked her too. *Velma Dinkley: Many fans had been waiting for this one! In the new show "[[Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc.]]"' Shaggy and Velma start a budding romance, but they are keeping it under wraps from the gang!(mainly for Shaggy Scooby Doo!!) Category:Characters Category:Mystery Inc members